Forum:2011-01-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/135763.html Requesting permission to leave the castle, sir.]" --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- fit as a fiffdle sir, how are you folks , ok thats totally weird , and why leave the castle now , could it be he fears Otillia ? Agathahetrodyne 03:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe he wants to go after Zola. 03:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : It wouldn't be Otilia, it'd be the Castle (now restored). i don't think the real Otilia (former Von Pinn) has any particular brief with respect to Higgs. Nfgusedautoparts 04:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Nor should the castle, Higgs has been around longer than it and a few of its predecessors. The interesting thing is that he is not concerned the castle will let him leave.--Rej ¤¤? 05:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : The former Otilia, now the Castle, let drop some interesting things about Higgs. Recall: "You had your minion give me Dyne water?" - "Oh, he's not MY minion". And later: "Your... er... Higgs". Haven't checked the exact words; I hope I'm remembering that right. Brrokk 08:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Agatha just sealed the deal with both Tarvek and Gilgamesh and Higgs remains a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Now, if you will excuse me, my brain just caught up with my Jack Russell terrier and I don't know who is getting the worst of it, me or the dog. Perhaps the dog is finally getting a piece of my mind. -- Billy Catringer 12:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Let's see. We have Zola gone in such a way that, though it is "For now.", it should be for a while. The castle is up and running and presumably saner than it has been in a long time. This should mean that the people we like are relatively safe at the moment - at least to the point where they should be able to handle whatever comes up without Higgs's help. My guess is that Higgs recognizes that he can leave now without it putting Gil or Agatha in danger (I'm still not sure how much him caring about Gil is legit and how much is an act). I would not be at all surprised if he wants to go out to give reports. Whether he is Jager or not, we know he gets along with them and he seems well positioned to be an information carrier to and between Mamma Gkika and the other generals. I am sure they would be very interested to know how things stand in the castle. He also may report to the von Mekkahns (which could get the Doom Bell rung!). Also, I would be amused if, with permission from Gil to leave, he then turns to Agatha to ask her to get the castle to give him permission to leave.Philomath 13:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Zola is gone but not killed, and so badly injured that if she is rebuilt with sparky technology, she could end up looking just like the apparition in the first time window phenomenon... Brrokk 09:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Speaking 0f Mamma Gkikka, He may be going there for some healing Jagerdraught, he has been hurt seriously and probably need some badly. Agathahetrodyne 15:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page I suspect, since he's "fit as a fiddle" and Gil, a Doctor, remarkes "apparently so", that he's going to take Zeetha to Mama Gkika's for a bit of the Battle Draught". - Jeff.Weimer